Can this be the most edited page on the wiki?
HJust share your randomness below and edit it A LOT!!!!! {\_/} - - I don't know what to put in here so here's Hit or Miss but verbose: The outcome may occur as desired, or possibly the contrary. I hypothesize it is never the contrary. You have a male significant other, however, I assume that his lips do not regularly come into contact with your exterior. He will likely locate another female, other than yourself, and the lack of your presence in his daily activities will not bring negative emotions upon him. He will simply align himself vertically and perform a motion where he bends one elbow medially, and distally extends the opposite arm. This motion will be performed in a similar manner to that of a man named "Wiz Khalifa." Hai I’m DancingFirefly or u can call me eggy and I’m a gachatuber uwu. You Can find my channel if u search DancingFirefly on YT, I’m the first channel. I’m very easy to be friends with but have a short temper. i sometimes like to correct other peeps grammar but not my own and get angry if you correct me. Welcome to my dump page! This is where I rant and vent stuff! (At least that’s what I think I’m going to be doing here, nothing actually happened yet...) Enjoy scrolling through, reading, and reacting to my thoughts, likes, dislikes, photos, etc.! Lol �� Things I believe * Milk is the ultimate drink of all time. Nothing compares to Milk. Not even juice or coffee. * Baked potato chips taste better than regular ones. * Cookie dough ice cream is heavenly. * Mint chocolate chip cookies are heavenly. * Mint is the best flavor for basically all candy and then some. * Horses are cool. * No flower is more superior than another; they all mean something and are all beautiful. * I support LGBTQ+. * If this world was without music, we would be way worse off... * Tests should not exist. * Not everyone is prepared or fit for fame. My Most Favorite Songs (subject to change frequently) (Not in order) # Her by Valentine (Remix) # The Ballad of Mr. Steak by Kishi Bashi # Light The Sky by Grace Vanderwal # Gossip Girl by Grace Vanderwal # Starmachine2000 by Wintergatan # Rather Be by Clean Bandit # Close To The Sun by TheFatRat # Manchester by Kishi Bashi # Make It Right (방탄소년단) by BTS # Expedition by Takénobu # Clearly by Grace Vanderwal # Clay by Grace Vanderwal # Firework by Katy Perry # Echo English # Jupiter by Gustav Holst # Mango Love by Shawn Wasabi # First Date by frad # Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwal # Imagine by John Lennon # 蓝莲花 By 许巍 Favorites * Color: Green, specifically, LightSeaGreen * Food: Anything egg related, anything flour/noodle related. * Movie: Kingsman * Flower: Asian Bleeding-heart, Bird of paradise, Lily, Pink Lady’s Slipper, Helianthus niveus (or showy sunflower) * Plant: Money Tree (no, it’s not made of money) * Animal: Wolf, Horse, Phoenix, Cat, Snow Owl, Panda * Drink: Milk (obviously) * Game: Animal Jam, Minecraft, Slither.io, Wormate.io, WildCraft * Candy: Mints, Green Apple Jolly Ranchers, Twix, Dark Chocolate Morsels/Chips, Swedish Fish, Mint flavored chocolate, chocolate truffles * Baked Goods: Honeycomb Toffee, Sour Cream Coffee Cake, Macaroons, Cookie, Tiramisu info * I am a Scorpio * My birthday is November 4 * My personality type is INFP-A * My patronus is a Blackbird. * I am a Ravenclaw * My wand is Cedar wood with a unicorn hair core, 10" and quite bendy flexibility * I am a WindClan cat. * My Warrior name is Eagleflight * My most common nickname is Eggy SUBSCRIBE TO ME PLEASE (- DancingFirefly -) AND JOIN MY FANDOM! (DancingFirefly.fandom.com) ,'0 Fetus Deletus Uh.. :-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5 P0rk0ni0us Quadzer0 hey i'm gonna self advertise https://schaffrillas-productions.fandom.com/ https://the-hunchback-of-notre-dame.fandom.com/ https://stixipedia.fandom.com/wiki/Stixipedia_-_The_STIX_Wiki https://hahalolsofunnyrandomxdlaughingtillimcryingemoji.fandom.com/ some epic wikis of mine WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOIZ uwu I havent used the bath room in 5 days Yeetus thy self deleetus @@@@@@@@@ Commits self-yeetus I think the toilet is chewing gum - I WAS BORN TO SPAM Bootiful page and b00tiful sTuFf Did that stuff just get eaten oop no it didnt it has to have the first letter CApitalizEd as well I am btter than you cuz I have wrinklezzz big mistake cHuNgUs WRINKLE CANCER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAheyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lenny faces = yummers Category:Randomnez Category:Ok Category:Ounce apron a timber their way a hug and thar hug wax a bug hug sand three hug sent too tow and purple sad "hex a bug hug" sand three hug wax sar. ThaT wAS ThE MoST BEAutIfUl sToRY eVEr. Category:Seadghjjhh